His Final Equation
by QuothenCatastrophe
Summary: He just doesn't want to die...is that to much to ask? Adric's last moments. Please Read & review!


**Hello! I'm Quothencatastrophe and welcome to my first Doctor Who story. Thanks to my friend: Write2staySane, I'm a whovian…well a sherlockian… but that's a story for another time. As I watched the modern Doctor Who, I also watched some of the Classic Who (which is fantastic) and the Fifth Doctor's companion, Adric, really stuck for me. I don't know why, he just did, and I felt compelled to write a story of his last moments from the episode: **_**EarthShock**_**. Now I'm not sure why most whovians hate on Adric, but I personally think he brought out a great side to the Doctor. But that's up to you.**

**The first part is from Adric's POV and the second part is preferably post **_**Hide**_**, but really can be anytime during Clara's entry in the show w/ the Eleventh Doctor; I'll explain at the end.**

**One last thing: I DON'T own Doctor Who in any way, shape, and/or form; all credits given to BBC and their rightful owners. If I did own Doctor Who, I would have given the Eighth Doctor much more than his movies and audios and given Nine another season or kept Donna, I don't know. Anyway Geronimo!**

His Final Equation

He can remember every moment

Every bad, every good

But the one thing he could not see

Was an end

And how ridiculous it seemed

That he –of all people- lost sight of that three letter word

He saw things

Things his people would never understand

All calculations and theories

No

But he saw relations

The ones that didn't include "X," or "Y," or any other variable

He saw love

He saw death

He saw destruction

He saw creation

But most importantly, he saw color

Not the black and white of pen or paper

He saw everything

Yet he could not hold onto it

The everything fell from his hands

He could calculate Pi into the millions

He traversed the universe

That was his and not his at the same time

He had argued with his savior

The man that had saved him more than he could count

Which obviously meant a lot

But now he can see that he was young

And now?

Now he will remain that way forever

Alzarius- he wishes that he was there right now

He's scared- no- make that terrified

And he reasons he is being foolish

Since he knows everything ends

Somehow

Even him, the one that saved him

Even The Doctor

Even Nyssa

And Even the ever stubborn Teagan

They will all end eventually

He hopes that one day she'll make it to Heathrow… maybe

He hopes they won't blame themselves

But that doesn't mean he doesn't blame himself

His pride

His arrogance

His youth

It was always meant to happen in the end

But 13?

13…that isn't a large number

In fact it's such a small, insignificant number in an entire line of numbers

Numbers

His best friend

His worst enemy

He can calculate them all

And he can calculate that his time is up

The ship hasn't more than a minute now

Which means neither does he

And he hopes that maybe, just maybe he can be saved

And keep traveling in that old blue box

With the timelord with the ridiculous celery stick

With the air hostess with that horribly patterned dress

With that girl from another planet like him

But no…

The numbers

They stand emotionless

Solid

Complete

The exact opposite of what he's feeling right now

And as he hurtles towards Earth

The planet whose inhabitants the Doctor swore to protect with his lives

He can see its color

And it's truly magnificent

But he didn't swear his life to it

And he now realizes that he doesn't have the choice

He holds his brother's scarf

-10-

Not much longer now

-9-

He doesn't even know if he did was right

-8-

And now he never will

-7-

The numbers, they're unrelenting

-6-

How are they disappearing so quickly?

-5-

He tries to remember

-4-

The hum of the TARDIS

-3-

His brother's voice

-2-

A striped scarf he found forgotten

-1-

And it's then he realizes something…

-0-

Brilliant lights, explosion

And suddenly

The boy who could calculate,

Adric ofAlzarius, ended.

His numbers were no more

His final equation was finished.

DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

Centuries Later:

The Doctor stands in an old room. This Doctor, however, is not the one the boy would know;

Long since he shed the cricket outfit and for some peculiar reason he can't find the scarf…

This Doctor wears a tweed jacket and suspenders and most noticeably a bowtie. His eyes

are green and ancient and his air is one of sadness and lost.

The room's dusty and the air is quite stale.

The white walls are scrawled over with geometry and equations of other worldly

intelligence. On a still rumpled bed lies a black book by the title of _Black Orchid_ open, the pages

in a thin layer of dust. The doctor stares sorrowly at the object in his hand: pieces of jagged

blue and gold metal. The doctor lays them on the boy's desk and quietly assembles it like a puzzle.

When he's finished a short time later, the pieces have formed a star, except there is a piece in the

middle missing. The Doctor isn't sure if it's the physical piece or the piece in his hearts that hurts more.

He leaves to walk out the door, but then stops and turns around one last time. He sighs and then

speaks, " No matter where you are Adric, I want you to know that your equations will never end, they

will last…" And with that the Doctor walks out, leaving the room empty once more. And if the Doctor

looked around one last time, he would have seen an echo of a black-haired boy-no more than 13

wearing a yellow shirt and perposturously long scarf go back to his desk and put in the last piece of his

star before fading as if he was never was there.

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**(PS: I only mentioned the episode **_**Hide**_** because remember that scene when Clara says to the Doctor," But I'm technically dead, my body is out there…is that all we are to you…Ghosts?" I mean with all the companions that the Doctor has lost, don't you think that he sees them as ghosts or perhaps he himself as a ghost-never ending and cursed to live…I think I'll explore that concept in the next story I write.)**

**Allons-y!**

**~QuothenCatastrophe~**


End file.
